


Surpise!

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un universo molto alternativo,Sergio nasce con una patologia rara per la quale può concepire figli.<br/>Con Iker sono sempre stati attenti a prendere tutte le precauzioni possibili,ma una sera dopo essere stati eliminati dall'Atletico nella Copa del Rey,fanno sesso dimenticando di usare il preservativo e Sergio rimane incinto..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

4 Marzo 2015

"Sembri uno zombie" disse Iker quando vide Sergio uscire dal bagno.  
"Mi sento proprio di merda" rispose Sergio dopo l'ennesimo attacco di vomito mattutino in 3 giorni.

Sergio si sentiva strano da un paio di settimane : aveva frequentemente sbalzi d'umore,capogiri e vomitava ogni mattina da tre giorni.  
'Sicuramente sarà lo stress',pensò Sergio.

"Sei sicuro che vuoi allenarti oggi ? Sei più pallido del solito,potresti sempre prendere un paio di giorni di riposo,in questi giorni hai vomitato ogni mattina.." propose Iker.

"Iker smettila di preoccuparti sto bene!! Dammi il tempo di prepararmi"

"Mmh va bene Sese,vado a preparare la colazione, ti aspetto giù"

"Grazie amor" Sergio baciò Iker ed entrò in bagno per prepararsi.

\--------------------  
Mezz'ora dopo Iker e Sergio arrivarono al centro sportivo di Valdebebas, ed entrarono nello spogliatoio.

"Sese sei bianco come un lenzuolo" commentò Marcelo quando la coppia entrò nello spogliatoio.

"Sicuro di stare bene ?" si aggiunse Cristiano.

"Ragazzi sto bene" rispose Sergio prima di iniziare a cambiarsi per l'allenamento.

 

L'allenamento iniziò un quarto d'ora dopo, sotto il sole di Valdebebas.  
Quando Sergio iniziò a correre attorno al campo insieme ai compagni, rimpianse subito di non aver accettato di rimanere a casa, perchè i capogiri iniziarono ad essere più forti e sentiva che le gambe stavano per cedere da un momento all'altro.

"Iker.. prendimi !!" fu l'unica cosa che Sergio riuscì a dire prima di svenire,prontamente sostenuto dalle forti braccia di Iker.

\-------------------

Quando Sergio si risvegliò, notò che non era più in campo, ma in un letto d'ospedale del centro medico di Valdebebas : non aveva più capogiri ma si sentiva terribilmente stanco.  
Pochi secondi dopo entrò un medico nella sua camera..

"Signor Ramos finalmente si è svegliato !! Come si sente ?"

"Meglio grazie... dov'è Iker ?"

"E' quà fuori in attesa, vuole che lo faccia entrare ?"

"Si per favore"

Il medico uscì dalla camera e fece segno ad Iker che poteva entrare nella stanza.  
Quando Iker entrò,la prima cosa che fece fu correre immediatamente al letto di Sergio e darli un bacio frettoloso.

"Sese mi hai fatto preoccupare, sapevo che non stavi bene, non dovevo permetterti di venire all'allenamento!!" Iker era veramente preoccupato che fosse accaduto qualcosa al suo Sese.

"Calmati Iker e lascia parlare il dottore" solo in quel momento Iker ricordò che c'era anche il medico dentro la stanza.

"Come sta Sergio ?" chiese Iker al medico.

"Al signor Ramos abbiamo fatto una flebo per integrare liquidi, poi abbiamo eseguito un test del sangue completo, che non ha rivelato nulla di preoccupante ma... congratulazioni signor Ramos, aspetta un bambino!!"

"COSA ?!" urlarono Iker e Sergio all'unisono.

"U-Usiamo sempre il preservativo e io p-prendo sempre la pillola, come è possibile che io aspetti un bambino!! "gridò Sergio in preda al panico.

"La pillola nell'1% dei casi non funziona.. ma è proprio sicuro che avete sempre usato il preservativo durante i vostri rapporti ?"

"Si sono sicu.." si bloccò Sergio a metà frase : si ricordò in quel momento che una volta, per la fretta di fare l'amore,aveva urlato ad Iker di lasciar perdere il preservativo e che aveva bisogno di lui subito..

"Amor.. amor perchè ti sei bloccato ?" chiese Iker.

"Atletico.."

"Cosa Sergio ?"

"Quando abbiamo fatto l'amore dopo la sconfitta contro l'Atletico nella copa del rey non abbiamo usato il preservativo.." ammise Sergio.

"Quanto tempo fa è stato signor Ramos ?" chise il dottore.

"Due mesi fa circa.." rispose Sergio.

"Ah capisco, perchè dall'ecografia che abbiamo effettuato, risulta che lei sia in attesa da circa 7 settimane. Ci tengo a precisare che lei è un caso raro data la sua patologia che le permette di concepire figli.."

Mentre Sergio parlava con il dottore, Iker rimase come congelato : in meno di un'ora è passato dall'essere preoccupato per le condizioni di Sergio,alla gioia di aver scoperto che avrà un figlio dal suo Sese!!  
Quando si sono fidanzati,Sergio li rivelò che aveva una patologia per cui era in grado di concepire figli, e dal giorno ogni tanto fantasticava su come potesse essere avere un figlio insieme a Sergio, ed ora i suoi sogni sono diventati realtà.  
Le parole del medico rivolte a Sergio lo riportarono alla realtà..

"Perciò signor Ramos se vuole possiamo operarla oggi e potrà ritornare in campo fra 3/4 settimane, se vuole continuare deve mettere in conto i rischi del caso,dato che i casi di gravidanza maschile sono pochi documentati e non sappiamo molto sull'argomento.  
Poi i pochi che ho conosciuto hanno sempre deciso di terminare la gravidanza.."

"I-Iker c-cosa facciamo ?" chiese Sergio con la voce tremante.

"Amor sei tu che devi decidere.." 

Sergio guardò Iker negli occhi : nello sguardo del suo ragazzo vide che l'amore che Iker provava verso di lui e la gioia della paternità.  
No non avrebbe terminato la gravidanza,lui ed Iker volevano questo bambino.  
Dopo un momento di riflessione Sergio diede la risposta..

"Io lo voglio tenere"

"Sei sicuro Sese ?"

"Si Iker,voglio avere questo figlio con te,voglio che quando nasca sappia che avrà due papà che saranno orgogliosi di lui o lei" disse Sergio.

Gli occhi di Iker erano pieni di lacrime di gioia e senza pensarci due volte baciò Sergio con tutto l'amore che aveva in corpo.

"Bene ora che so la sua decisione,vado a prendere i fogli per le dimissioni. Vi lascio un po' da soli, di nuovo congratulazioni ad entrambi!" disse il medico con un sorriso prima di uscire dalla camera.

"Avremo un bambino Sese..avremo un piccolo o una piccola madridista che scorrazzerà per casa!!" 

"Te amo mi amor" disse Sergio prima di baciare nuovamente Iker.

"Yo tambien, tu eres mi vida" rispose Iker e riprese a baciare il suo amato Sese.

\--------------------------

Meno di mezz'ora dopo Sergio fu dimesso dall'ospedale con un foglio dove vi era il numero di uno specialista, ed una scatola di vitamine prenatali da prendere due volte al giorno.  
Il dottore consigliò a Sergio di stare una settimana a riposo, vietò al difensore di giocare la partita la domenica contro il Bilbao e di mattina,in caso di nausea, di mangiare qualcosa come i crackers per far passare il malessere.  
Una volta arrivati a casa, la coppia si spogliò fino a rimanere in boxer e poco dopo entrambi strisciarono verso il letto.  
Sergio si addormentò subito dopo che la sua testa toccò il cuscino,mentre Iker rispose ai messaggi dei compagni preoccupati per le condizioni di Sergio ed una volta finita quella pratica,raccolse il suo Sese tra le sue braccia e si addormentò anche lui con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dopo della scoperta della gravidanza di Sergio.

Iker si svegliò la mattina dopo, e con suo grande sollievo affianco a lui non c'era uno spazio vuoto,ma Sergio che dormiva pacificamente invece di essere in bagno a rigettare il contenuto dello stomaco nella tazza del water.  
Prese cinque minuti per ammirare il suo fidanzato : era sdraiato su un fianco con entrambe le mani che abbracciavano il suo ventre,come se volesse proteggere il loro bambino dal mondo intero.  
Iker era contento di aver chiesto un giorno di permesso dall'allenamento, perchè così poteva pensare ad un piano per spiegare al loro allenatore ed alla società, che Sergio aspettava un bambino da lui e che non potrà più giocare per un bel po' di tempo.  
Solo il brontolio del suo stomaco fece capire ad Iker che era ora di fare colazione,così si alzò lentamente dal letto cercando di non svegliare Sergio, che aveva bisogno di riposo dopo gli avvenimenti del giorno prima.  
Scese le scale ed andò in cucina,dove iniziò a preparare la colazione per sè stesso e per Sergio.  
Preparò caffè e fette biscottate alla marmellata per sè stesso,mentre per Sergio perparò una colazione nutriente per lui e il bambino : una bella tazza di latte e cereali al cioccolato( i preferiti di Sergio), un bicchiere di succo d'arancia ed un paio di spicchi di mela.  
Mentre faceva colazione,Iker rispose ai messaggi dei compagni di squadra,preoccupati per la loro assenza,liquidandoli con un "Sergio sta bene ha solo bisogno di riposare",ed una volta finita la sua colazione, prese il vassoio con la colazione di Sergio e si diresse verso la loro camera.  
Quando entrò in camera notò che Sergio era già sveglio ed era seduto sul letto che lo fissava.

"Buongiorno amor come ti senti ?" chiese Iker mentre posizionava il vassoio nel letto.

"Buongiorno un cavolo!! Dove sei stato ?! Odio svegliarmi e vedere che non ci sei !!" Sergio era abbastanza alterato.  
'Gli ormoni stanno iniziando a fare effetto' pensò Iker.

"Ero giù a preparare la colazione Sese" spiegò con calma Iker, e strisciò affianco a Sergio dandoli un bacio. "Mangia, tu e il bambino avete bisogno di mettervi in forze" continuò Iker.

"Hai fatto tutto questo per me ?" chiese Sergio guardando il vassoio con la moltitudine di roba che Iker aveva preparato per lui.

"Certo Sese,ora mangia che ne hai bisogno"

"Perchè non mi hai portato il caffè ?" chiese Sergio mentre iniziava a mangiare i cereali.

"La caffeina fa male al bambino, perciò da oggi è bandita dalla tua dieta"

"Uffa.." Sergio mise il broncio. Iker sorrise : Sergio era davvero adorabile quando faceva il broncio.

Una volta finita la colazione e aver fatto prendere le vitamine a Sergio,Iker mise il vassoio sul comodino ed iniziò a dedicarsi alle coccole mattutine insieme al suo bellissimo ragazzo.  
Iniziò a baciare la mascella di Sergio avidamente, per poi andare a mordicchiare il lobo dell'orecchio e scendere giù per il collo.  
Sergio ansimava ed era già duro dopo i baci di Iker.  
Iker se ne accorse ed iniziò ad accarezzare l'erezione di Sergio attraverso i boxer.

"Sei sicuro che vuoi farlo ?" sussurrò Iker all'orecchio di Sergio

"Iker aaaah por favor" gemette Sergio.

\----------------------

Le paure di Iker di fare del male al bambino ed a Sergio passarono quasi subito, ma cercò di essere il più delicato possibile.  
Fecero l'amore lentamente per assaporare ogni momento,ogni bacio,ogni gemito, ed alla fine entrambi raggiunsero il loro culmine.  
Una volta recuperato il fiato,Sergio iniziò a ridere all'improvviso.

"Perchè ridi ?" chiese Iker

"Rido perchè fra un paio di mesi sarò così grasso che non vorrai più fare l'amore con me.Grasso c-come una m-mongolfiera" le risate di Sergio furono sostituite con le lacrime.

"No,no Sese non piangere" Iker baciò le sue labbra per consolarlo "Non smetterò di voler fare l'amore con te perchè aspetti il nostro bambino,anzi non vedo l'ora che ti cresca il pancione così potrò sentire il nostro piccolo calciatore" disse Iker mentre raccolse Sergio tra le sue braccia.

"Mi amerai anche quando ti urlerò contro anche per sciocchezze ?" 

"Certo perchè so che saranno gli ormoni che parleranno per te" rise Iker mentre Sergio si rannicchiava ancora di più tra le sue braccia.

"Prometti che non ti arrabbierai quando ti sveglierò alle tre del mattino per soddisfare le mie voglie ?"

"Sarò ben felice di rapinare un supermercato per soddisfare le due persone più importanti della mia vita" disse Iker e baciò la fronte del suo ragazzo,che smise di preoccuparsi.

"Stupidi ormoni" disse Sergio strappando una risata ad entrambi.

\-------------------------

Un paio di ore dopo mentre Iker e Sergio pranzavano,Sergio cercava di rispondere ai messaggi dei ragazzi,che continuavano a chiedere come stava.

"Iker penso che dovremmo dirglielo ai ragazzi" disse Sergio

"Sei sicuro di volerlo fare ?" chiese Iker con un tono dubbioso.

"Si tanto prima o poi lo dovranno sapere"

"Perfetto allora che ne dici di stasera ?"

"Okay"

"Okay" e con questo Iker inviò un messaggio a tutti i compagni di squadra,invitandoli a casa per parlare di una cosa urgente

\------------------------

Alle 18 Cristiano,Marcelo,Pepe,James,Karim,Garreth,Fabio,Sami,Toni ed il resto della banda si trovavano nel grandissimo soggiorno della casa di Iker e Sergio.  
Sergio era seduto in grembo ad Iker,cercando di trovare un modo per iniziare il discorso.

"Sergio non stai morendo vero ?" iniziò il discorso Marcelo.

"No idiota non sto morendo,però c'è una cosa che vorremmo dirvi" rispose Sergio "Praticamente ho una patologia rara per cui posso concepire bambini.. Ed io aspetto un bambino da Iker" concluse Sergio, provocando lo stupore tra i presenti.

"State scherzando spero.." disse incredulo Cristiano

"No non stiamo scherzando Cris,il bambino è di 7 settimane circa" rispose Iker

"Oddio,non ci posso credere diventerò zio Celo!!" disse Marcelo provocando una risata generale,dove Iker e Sergio lasciarono scivolare tutta la tensione che avevano accumulato fino a quel momento.

La serata passò velocemente, tra battute,domande e varie liti su chi dovrà essere il padrino del bambino o bambina.  
Una volta che tutti andarono via, Iker sospirò : finalmente era tutto finito e la serata era andata bene tutto sommato.  
Raggiunse Sergio che era seduto nel divano e si sedette affianco a lui.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta amore!! Mi chiedo perchè eravamo così tanto nervosi per questo" disse Iker mentre poneva un bacio sulla fronte di Sergio.

"Iker sono stanco.. voglio dormire" sbadigliò Sergio.

"Prima mangia qualcosa poi puoi dormire quanto vuoi"

"Mmh va bene" annuì Sergio.

Iker preparò una cena veloce(e salutare) per sè e Sergio, ed una volta finito di mangiare prese un Sergio esausto in braccio e lo distese sul letto.  
Aiutò il suo ragazzo a togliere la maglietta e i jeans, li consegnò un bicchiere d'acqua con la vitamina e poi si sdraiò affianco a lui.  
Prese Sergio tra le sue braccia ed iniziò ad accarezzarli delicatamente i capelli e li sussurrò ad un'orecchio "ti amo Sese",ricevendo in risposta un "te amo" borbottato da Sergio,che in pochi minuti si addormentò esausto.  
Prima di prendere sonno,Iker portò una mano sul ventre di Sergio ed lo accarezzò lentamente,cercando di non svegliare Sergio.

"Vi proteggerò a tutti i costi.. vi amo entrambi" sussurrò prima di addormentarsi.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker parla con Ancelotti della condizione di Sergio.

Il giorno dopo Iker e Sergio andarono a Valdebebas per l'allenamento.  
Iker voleva che Sergio non si allenasse in quelle condizioni,ma Sergio aveva insistito per allenarsi, con la promessa di stare attento e cercare di non farsi male.  
Avevano programmato di parlare con la società alla fine della sessione di allenamento, per parlare della condizione di Sergio.  
Una volta cambiati,iniziò l'allenamento sotto gli occhi severi di mister Ancelotti.

"Ramos sono contento di rivederti, e buongiorno anche a te Casillas,ti voglio vedere nel mio ufficio dopo gli allenamenti. So che non stavi male" disse Ancelotti prima di fischiare l'inizio della sessione.

"Iker ho paura che Ancelotti ti punisca per colpa mia" sussurrò Sergio ad Iker quando iniziarono a correre.

"Sese stai tranquillo non mi farà niente, vedrai che una volta spiegate le mie ragioni capirà,va bene ?" lo rassicurò Iker.

"Okay"

\------------------

Dopo l'allenamento Iker entrò nell'ufficio di Ancelotti.

"Casillas sai che non ho mai avuto problemi per la tua relazione con Ramos,ma ora stai iniziando a farmi arrabbiare, so che ieri non stavi male e hai preso un giorno di ferie solo per fare vacanza con Ramos" iniziò il discorso Ancelotti.

"Mister io.." cercò di parlare Iker ma fu interrotto da Ancelotti.

"Lasciami finire Casillas,ho intenzione di multarti e la prossima volta che accadrà una cosa simile, non solo verrai multato, ma farò in modo di buttarti fuori dalla squadra!! " urlò Ancelotti.

Sergio nel frattempo era fuori dalla porta dell'ufficio del mister,intento ad ascoltare la conversazione, e alla minaccia di Ancelotti di buttare fuori dalla squadra Iker, decise di entrare per difendere il suo fidanzato..

"Basta urlare contro Iker è tutta colpa mia!!" urlò Sergio in lacrime.

Iker si alzò dalla sedia ed andò ad abbracciare il suo ragazzo "Sese ti avevo detto di aspettare fuori" 

"NO IKER !! Non posso stare fuori nel mentre che ti minacciano di buttarti fuori dalla squadra!!" 

"SILENZIO TUTTI E DUE." urlò Ancelotti "Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo. Ora!!"

Iker aprì la borsa dove teneva il cambio di vestiti per gli allenamenti, tirò fuori la cartella clinica di Sergio,ne estrasse un foglio e lo consegnò ad Ancelotti.

"Qua troverà tutte le risposte necessarie" disse freddamente Iker.

Carlo prese il foglio ed iniziò a leggerlo.  
Nella stanza vi era un silenzio di tomba,interrotto dagli singhiozzi di Sergio,che cercava di calmarsi tra le braccia di Iker.

Relazione del ricovero del paziente Sergio Ramos Garçia,avvenuto il 4 Marzo 2015 alle ore 11.05.  
Medico responsabile del caso : dr Alexander Martinez.

Il giorno 4 Marzo 2015 il paziente viene ricoverato in questa struttura alle ore 11.05, dopo essere svenuto durante una sessione di allenamento di calcio.  
Dalla cartella clinica del paziente risulta che il paziente è nato con una patologia rara, per la quale insieme agli organi riproduttivi maschili è nato anche con una buona parte di organi riproduttivi femminili,che permettono al paziente la possibilità di concepire bambini.  
Per questo motivo viene deciso di effetturare un test del sangue completo che evidenzia lo stato di gravidanza, confermato in seguito da una ecografia che evidenzia che la gravidanza è datata 7 settimane circa.  
Il paziente viene dimesso alle ore 20.

"Vi devo le mie scuse ed a quanto pare delle congratulazioni" disse Ancelotti stringendo la mano ad entrambi i ragazzi "Date le circostanze, Sergio sei sospeso da tutti gli allenamenti,vedremo con la società il da farsi. Potete andare"

Dopo essere stati congedati dall'allenatore,i due calciatori salirono nella macchina per ritornare a casa.  
Sergio rimase in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, ed una volta arrivato a casa, si rinchiuse in camera senza rivolgere la parola ad Iker,che rimasto chiuso fuori dalla camera, intuì che Sergio doveva essere rimasto molto scosso da quello che era avvenuto quaranta minuti prima.  
Un'ora dopo Sergio non era ancora uscito fuori dalla camera, ed Iker stava iniziando a preoccuparsi.  
Decise di provare ad andare in camera a vedere se Sergio li permetteva di entrare.  
Bussò due volte alla porta ma non ottenne risposta.

"Sese.. Sese ti prego apri"

Sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano alla porta e subito dopo il click che indicava che la porta era stata sbloccata.  
Iker aprì la porta e trovò Sergio seduto con le gambe incrociate al centro del letto.  
Si sentì in colpa quando vide che il volto di Sergio era rigato dalle lacrime.  
Raggiunse Sergio sul letto e lo raccolse tra le sue braccia.

"Sese mi dispiace,non volevo che tu ascoltassi me e Carlo parlare,non volevo che rimanessi così sconvolto"

"Non voglio che ti buttino fuori dalla squadra per colpa mia"

"Non succederà mai capito? Ora vieni con me, devi mangiare qualcosa"

\----------------------

Finita la cena,Iker e Sergio erano sdraiati sul grande divano del soggiorno,intenti a guardare un film.  
Iker notò che Sergio era un po' pensieroso..

"A cosa pensi amor ?" chiese Iker

"Penso che dovremmo chiamare lo specialista..per la prima ecografia.."

"Oh,possiamo chiamarlo domani se vuoi" 

Sergio annuì ed alzò i lembi della cannottiera.

"Chissà tra quanto tempo inizierà a crescermi la pancia" sospirò Sergio.

Iker lo baciò e posò una mano sul ventre di Sergio "Non vedo l'ora".


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima ecografia del bambino.

3 settimane dopo...

La società decise di tutelare Sergio inventando un infortunio al ginocchio,che costringeva Sergio a stare fuori dal campo fino alla fine della stagione.  
Chiesero anche a Sergio di indossare un tutore per rendere ancora più credibile la bugia.  
L'infortunio fu rivelato alla stampa tramite un comunicato ed una successiva conferenza stampa.  
Nel frattempo tre settimane fa Sergio ed Iker avevano prenotato la prima ecografia del loro bambino,e dopo una lunga attesa, finalmente era arrivato il grande giorno.  
Alle 10 la coppia si trovava nella sala d'aspetto di una clinica privata nella periferia di Madrid,perfetta per evitare che la stampa scoprisse la gravidanza di Sergio.  
Dopo pochi minuti di attesa,una infermiera dai capelli biondi invitò la coppia ad entrare nello studio del Dr Moralez,uno dei migliori specialisti della Spagna.

Il medico era gentile e mise subito Sergio ed Iker a loro agio,facendoli accomodare nelle sedie davanti alla scrivania per iniziare una visita preliminare.  
Il Dr Moralez fece l'anamnesi sulla salute di Sergio,annotando tutte le risposte in un foglio,poi chiese a Sergio di togliersi la maglietta e sdraiarsi sul lettino.  
Avvicinò l'ecografo al lettino,spruzzò un po' di gel sul ventre di Sergio ed iniziò a fare l'ecografia.  
Dopo pochi minuti il dottore smise di muovere lo scanner dell'ecografo e trovò il punto esatto dove si notava una chiazza bianca : il loro bambino.  
Iker strinse la mano di Sergio e si emozionò nel vedere per la prima volta il loro bambino.

"Ecco come potete vedere, in questa macchia bianca,li c'è il vostro bambino" disse il medico indicando la chiazza bianca nel monitor,poi ingrandì l'immagine "Se guardate bene potete distinguere la testa,il corpicino e gli arti"

Sergio nel guardare il loro bambino, si emozionò a tal punto che iniziò a piangere initerrottamente.  
Questo era il suo bambino,il suo piccolo bambino, che nuotava allegramente nel suo ventre non sapendo di essere osservato.  
Girò lo sguardo verso Iker : anche al suo fidanzato era sfuggita qualche lacrime ed a stento tratteneva gli singhiozzi.  
Il medico sorrise nel vedere i due ragazzi emozionati,non era la prima volta che vedeva simili reazioni da parte dei futuri genitori,ma provò ugualmente molta tenerezza verso i due calciatori.

"Volete sentire il battito del cuore ?" 

"Claro que si !!" dissero i due ragazzi allo stesso tempo.

Il medico selezionò con il mouse il torace del bambino, e dopo aver constatato che non vi era nessuna malformazione, cliccò un bottone verso il fondo dello schermo, ed il suono del battito cardiaco del loro bambino risuonò in tutta la stanza a tutto volume.  
Il rumore del battito cardiaco del loro bambino, era simile al suono di tanti cavalli che galoppavano insieme per quanto batteva veloce.

"Iker quello è..." 

"E' il nostro bellissimo bambino" disse Iker in preda alla gioia.  
Rimase soppraffatto dall'amore che provava per quel piccolino,anche se non era ancora nato, e non vedeva assolutamente l'ora di poterlo stringere tra le braccia.  
Senza pensarci due volte baciò Sergio..

"Te amo Sese" 

"Yo tambien mi amor" rispose Sergio prima di restituire il bacio.

\--------------------------------

Un quarto d'ora dopo, il Dr Moralez finì di esaminare l'ecografia,dichiarando che il bambino era sano come un pesce.  
Stampo' le foto dell'ecografia,dandone una copia ai due calciatori emozionati.

"Bene Sergio continua a prendere le vitamine e cerca di mangiare sano. Ti concedo solo qualche volta di sgarrare,ma senza esagerare ci siamo capiti ?"

Sergio annuì.

"Lo controllerò io" promise Iker.

"Perfetto, attento all'aumento di peso nelle prossime settimane e per qualsiasi dubbio o malessere,non esitate a chiamarmi va bene ?"

"Va bene" rispose Sergio

"Bene allora potete andare,ci rivediamo fra 6 settimane. Arrivederci ragazzi" disse il Dr Moralez stringendo la mano ad entrambi.

"Arrivederci" dissero Iker e Sergio prima di uscire dalla stanza.

\-------------------------------

Una volta arrivati a casa, Sergio si buttò sul divando sospirando "Aaaah finalmente a casa".  
Durante il tragitto verso casa face fermare Iker in un supermercato, perchè aveva terribilmente voglia di budino al cioccolato e lo voleva subito.  
Si cambiarono con il pigiama ed iniziarono a cenare con il pasto preparato da iker : un semplice pollo saltato in padella con le verdure.

Dopo la cena Iker cercò di convincere il suo ragazzo ad evitare di mangiare quei budini,spiegandoli che non erano uno spuntino sano, ricevendo in risposta il dito medio di Sergio.  
Decisero di guardare un film poliziesco che piaceva molto ad Iker.  
Durante il film, Iker non potè evitare di ridere nel vedere Sergio che ingurgitava grandi cucchiaiate di budino al cioccolato,e che inevitabilmente si sporcava il muso di cioccolata.

"Sei sempre il solito maiale" disse Iker ridendo.

"Uff smettila di prendermi in giro quando mangio. E poi non sono un maiale" sbuffò Sergio.

"Infatti sei il mio Sergio" disse Iker dando un bacio sulle labbra di Sergio.

Una volta che il film era finito,Iker notò che Sergio si era addormentato sulla sua spalla.  
Lo prese in braccio e lo trasportò fino alla camera da letto,dove lo depose delicatamente sul letto per evitare di svegliarlo e li rimboccò le coperte.  
Iker ammirò il volto addormentato di Sergio : sembrava un angioletto carino quando dormiva.  
Strisciò verso il letto affianco al suo ragazzo, e raccogliendolo tra le sue braccia, si addormentò anche lui con il sorriso sulle labbra.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio parla della sua gravidanza a Fernando.

Per Sergio era difficile rimanere a casa tutto il giorno senza fare niente.  
Iker era all'allenamento e lui era solo a casa seduto davanti alla TV,intento a guardare una telenovela noiosa.  
Dopo aver rinunciato a capirne la trama,guardò l'orologio che segnava le 10.32.  
Prese il suo i-phone,compose un numero ed attese una risposta.

"Hola ?" 

"Hola Nando sono Sese"

Sergio aveva deciso che era ora di dire la notizia al suo migliore amico,Fernando Torres,che conosceva tutto di lui.

"Ti va di venire a casa mia ?Ti devo raccontare una cosa"

"Certo,sono da te in 10 minuti. A dopo" rispose Fernando.

"A dopo Nando" disse Sergio prima di chiudere la telefonata.

\------------------------

10 minuti dopo come promesso,Fernando era a casa di Sergio,seduto insieme al suo amico nel divano.

"Allora cosa dovevi dirmi ?" iniziò Fernando.

"I miei organi da donna hanno deciso di regalarmi un bambino. Aspetto un bambino da Iker!!"

Fernando rimase in silenzio,cercando di elaborare la notizia.  
Sapeva che Sergio pur essendo un maschio poteva concepire bambini,ma non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse succedere.  
Dopo pochi secondi un senso di felicità per il suo amico pervase il suo corpo.

"Oddio non so cosa dire.. Congratulazioni Sese!! " disse Nando e abbracciò Sergio "Diventerò zio Nando ?" 

"Si Nando e sicuramente Leo e Nora saranno felici di giocare con il bambino" disse Sergio con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Sese non piangere, scusami !!" disse Nando preoccupato nel vedere piangere l'amico.

"Scusa sono gli ormoni" disse Sergio ed iniziò a ridere contaggiando anche Nando con la sua risata.

\----------------------

I due ragazzi parlarono fino a quando Fernando dovette andare per riprendere i bambini da scuola, e Sergio rimase di nuovo da solo.  
Il brontolio dello stomaco lo spinse a cucinarsi il pranzo,dato che Iker doveva sostenere la doppia sessione di allenamento a Valdebebas, perciò avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di lui per il pranzo.  
Dato che le abilità di Sergio nel cucinare erano decisamente nulle,Iker aveva pensato di lasciare una scodella di zuppa dentro il microonde, che Sergio avrebbe dovuto solo riscaldare.  
Il mio ragazzo non mi farà mai morire di fame pensò Sergio.  
Scaldata la zuppa,Sergio prese la scodella ed un cucchiaio e si mise a guardare un film alla TV.   
Finito di mangiare,appoggiò la scodella con il cucchiaio nel tavolino di fronte alla TV e si addormentò a metà film.

\----------------------

Verso la sera Iker ritornò dal centro sportivo,era stanco morto e l'unica cosa che voleva in questo momento era dormire.  
Quando aprì la porta di casa si sorprese del fatto che Sergio non avesse incendiato la casa.  
Sorrise quando si accorse che Sergio era addomentato sul divano in posizione fetale : sembrava davvero un bambino quando faceva così.  
Data la stanchezza decise di sdraiarsi affianco a Sergio nel suo mega divano,abbracciò e baciò rapidamente Sergio sulle labbra ed infine crollò addormentato per la stanchezza.


	6. Capitolo 6

Sergio si svegliò con la sensazione di aria calda sul suo collo.  
Cercò di girarsi, ma c'era qualcosa che lo bloccava,anzi qualcuno,Iker, che quando era ritornato a casa lo aveva trovato addormentato sul divano e aveva deciso di dormire con lui.  
Lentamente riuscì a girarsi e si ritrovò davanti il volto sereno ed addormentato del suo fidanzato.  
Sergio diede piccoli baci sulle labbra di Iker, fino a quando il suo fidanzato si risvegliò lentamente.

"Iker, amor svegliati,se dormi sul divano poi ti vengono i dolori" disse dolcemente Sergio.

"Mmh penso di essermi addormentato mentre ti abbracciavo.. eri così bello mentre dormivi e non volevo svegliarti"

"Dai alzati, andiamo in camera così ti riposi meglio" disse Sergio trascinando Iker su per le scale "Com'è andata oggi ?" chiese Sergio.

"Carlo oggi ci ha distrutti.. i miei muscoli mi fanno così male che sembra che mi abbia investito un carro armato !!" disse Iker quando raggiunsero la camera.

"Aww il mio dolce Iker ha bisogno di un bel massaggio!! Spogliati e vedrai che ti farò sentire meglio" disse Sergio con una voce seducente.

Iker non potè far altro che obbedire,così si spogliò fino a rimanere in boxer e si sdraiò sul letto a pancia in giù in attesa di Sergio,che era andato in bagno a recuperare l'olio da massaggio che di solito utilizzava Iker per massaggiarlo nelle giornate faticose.  
Il suo ragazzo ritornò pochi minuti dopo con la bottiglietta di olio in mano.  
Quando vide Iker sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto in attesa di lui,Sergio pensò che fosse la vista più bella del mondo : i muscoli forti delle spalle e della schiena di,i glutei sodi e le gambe forti e muscolose di Iker, fecero venire l'acquolina in bocca al difensore.

Sergio si mise seduto tra le cosce di Iker,versò sulle sue mani l'olio da massaggio e lo scaldò sfregandosi le mani.  
Iniziò a massaggiare la zona del collo di Iker,che fece un sospiro contento.  
Continuò il suo lavoro sulle spalle ed i bicipiti di Iker,scavando ed impastando i muscoli tesi.  
Le sue mani scesero verso la schiena di Iker,applicò pressione sul piccolo della schiena,suscitando un forte gemito di piacere da Iker.

"Oh Sese non fermarti !!" disse Iker ansimando,nel mentre che le mani di Sergio lavoravano sui fianchi.  
Sergio sorrise e spostò le mani sulle cosce e sui polpacci,dove applicò pressione solo con la punta delle dita.  
Infine raggiunse il sedere di Iker.

"Iker vuoi che ti massaggi pure lì ?" chiese Sergio ma non ottenne risposta.

"Iker ? Iker ci sei ?!" ma il portiere stava già russando dolcemente : era troppo esausto ed il massaggio di Sergio lo aveva rilassato fino a farlo addormentare.

Sergio rise : il suo ragazzo era davvero tenero quando dormiva.  
Si sdraiò affianco ad Iker e rimboccò le coperte ad entrambi.

Baciò la guancia di Iker "Buonanotte mi amor" disse Sergio prima di addormentarsi.

\------------------------

Iker si svegliò la mattina dopo per la sensazione di labbra sul suo collo.  
La sensazione era così meravigliosa, che Iker dovette fare uno grande sforzo per aprire gli occhi.

"Buongiorno amor" disse Sergio sorridendo verso Iker.

"Buongiorno Sese" disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio.

"Oggi mi sento terribilmente pieno di energia.. e dato che oggi è il tuo giorno libero,stavo pensando di fare qualcosa..." disse Sergio con una voce rauca.

"Cosa ?" chiese Iker.

"Questo" disse Sergio prima di scomparire sotto le lenzuola.  
Con un movimento rapido tirò giù i boxer di Iker e li buttò per terra, senza curarsi di dove sarebbero atterrati.

"AHHH Cazzo" urlò Iker quando la bocca di Sergio avvolse la sua erezione.

Le labbra di Sergio crearono un ritmo lento e tortuoso,per poi aumentare e rallentare di nuovo il ritmo,una tortura per il povero Iker,che mordeva il labbro inferiore per il piacere improvviso.  
I gemiti di Iker risuonavano in tutta la stanza quando Sergio aumentò nuovamente il ritmo, portando Iker a raggiungere il suo culmine in pochi minuti.  
Una volta finito, Sergio si sdraiò affianco al suo ragazzo,che stava ancora recuperando il fiato.

"Sese..è stato.."

"Incredibile,emozionante,bellissimo ?" disse Sergio strappando una risata ad entrambi.

"Fantastico" disse Iker sorridendo.

"Volevamo per una volta prenderci cura di papà Iker,che pensa sempre a noi"

"Non mettere in mezzo il bambino!!" disse Iker ridendo.

"Puoi restituire il favore preparando la colazione, capitano" disse Sergio facendo l'occhiolino.

Iker scosse la testa sorridendo,poi si alzò,indossò i boxer che Sergio aveva buttato giù dal letto ed andò in cucina a preparare la colazione.

'Saremo una grande famiglia' pensò Iker


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La giornata di Iker e la confidenza di James ad Iker sulla sua cotta verso Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok penso di essermi cacciata in un grosso guaio inserendo i Crismez in questa storia, ma tentar non nuoce giusto ?

12° settimana di gravidanza...

Per Iker era un inferno alzarsi ogni mattina per andare agli allenamenti.  
Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto con Sergio tutto il giorno, ma aveva il dovere di guidare la squadra che stava affrontando un brutto periodo, e non poteva lasciarli proprio ora.  
Come ogni mattina, prese cinque minuti per guardare Sergio, che era profondamente addormentato.  
La cosa che adorava di più da un paio di settimane, era vederlo addormentato con le mani sulla pancia,dove si intravedeva un piccolo rigonfiamento : il loro bambino stava crescendo in fretta!!  
Prima di alzarsi,Iker baciò la fronte di Sergio, e poi scese in cucina per preparare la sua colazione e quella di Sergio, dopo di che si cambiava ed usciva di casa per recarsi a Valdebebas.  
Dopo un quarto d'ora di auto, arrivò al centro sportivo ed entrò nello spogliatoio.

"Buongiorno a tutti" salutò Iker.

"Ciao Iker" risposero in coro i compagni.

James si avvicinò ad Iker,che nel frattempo stava finendo di legarsi le scarpette. "Ciao Iker, come sta Sergio ?" chiese timidamente il colombiano.

"Bene,da un paio di giorni si nota un po' di pancia" disse Iker sorridendo.

"Sono davvero felice per voi due.. ve lo meritate,vorrei anche io avere qualcuno che mi ami." sospirò James.

"Parli di Cristiano ?" chiese Iker. Gli occhi di James si spalancarono improvvisamente ed il suo volto arrossì in pochi secondi.

"C-Cristiano ?! N-Non so di che c-cosa p-parli" balbettò James in imbarazzo.

"Andiamo James credi che non lo abbia notato che tu hai una cotta per Cris ? Ho visto come lo guardi,come balbetti quando ti parla o sopratutto quando arrossisci per i suoi complimenti..Senza dimenticare quando lo abbracci dopo che segna un goal" disse Iker.

"Non pensavo che qualcuno lo notasse.. Ma tanto è inutile,per quanto lo voglia non potrò mai interessare ad uno come lui." disse James.

"Lo sai che anche io ero così quando mi ero innamorato di Sergio ? Mi ci sono voluti tre mesi per chiedergli di uscire ed altre tre settimane per dichiararmi" Iker sorrise al ricordo "Niente è impossibile capito ?"

"Ma io ho vergogna anche a stare vicino a lui !!"

"Se mi dai un paio di giorni, parlo con Sergio che è un cupido nato e poi troveremo un piano per aiutarti, va bene ?"

"Grazie grazie grazie Iker!!!" disse James saltando in braccio ad Iker.

"Dai ora andiamo in campo,sennò Ancelotti inizia ad urlare" disse Iker avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di James, ed i due calciatori si recarono in campo per iniziare la sessione di allenamento.

\------------------------------

L'allenamento era stato così faticoso che tutti i ragazzi faticarono a raggiungere lo spogliatoio per la stanchezza.  
Quando Iker si sedette nella panchina di fronte al suo armadietto,tirò fuori immediatamente il suo telefono per vedere se Sergio lo aveva chiamato durante la mattinata.  
Trovò infatti un messaggio da Sergio con in allegato una foto.

"Ci manchi papi, torna presto!! <3 :* "  
Nella foto c'era la pancia di Sergio, dove si intravedeva il piccolo rigonfiamento ed una mano lo accarezzava.

Iker si commosse tanto ed a stento trattenne le lacrime.  
Salutò i suoi compagni e guidò verso casa : non vedeva l'ora di baciare Sergio e raccontargli cosa aveva scoperto su James.  
Quando entrò in casa sentì un profumo delizioso : andò in cucina e vide Sergio che.. stava cucinando !!  
Si diresse verso il suo fidanzato,lo abbracciò da dietro ed iniziò a baciare il suo collo.

"Iker smettila sennò brucio tutto!!" ridacchiò Sergio.

"E' colpa tua e di quella foto,non vedevo l'ora di baciarti !!" disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio sulle labbra.

"Vedo che ti è piaciuta la foto allora"

"Come è possibile che tu stia cucinando nonostante tu sia negato ?" chiese Iker.

"Volevo farti una sorpresa e ho chiamato mia madre per farmi spiegare le ricette"

"Mmh la cucina di tua madre è una delle più buone del mondo.. cosa stai preparando ?"

"Paella, bistecca aromatizzata al rosmarino e per dolce cheesecake ai frutti di bosco"

"Non mi sembra vero che tu stia cucinando" disse Iker ricevendo una gomitata da Sergio.

"Ehi posso sempre imparare !!" disse Sergio facendo finta di essere offeso "Ora vai e siediti a tavola che arrivo tra poco"

" Con piacere" disse Iker prima di baciare nuovamente Sergio.

\-------------------------------

La cena si rivelò essere molto deliziosa.  
Finalmente non dovrò più cucinare solo io in questa casa pensò Iker.  
Durante la cena, Iker raccontò cosa aveva scoperto da James.

"LO SAPEVO CHE JAMES ERA COTTO DI CRISTIANO!!" disse Sergio.

"Lo so, e ho promesso che lo avremmo aiutato a farsi notare da Cristiano"

"Perchè io sono il cupido di questa squadra di matti !!"

"Esatto amor, perciò cosa faremo ?" chiese Iker.

"Lascia fare a me amore mio,ora possiamo pensare solo a noi ?" disse Sergio facendo l'occhiolino.

"Andiamo in camera da letto" disse Iker.

Chi era Sergio per rifiutare ?


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio va a fare shopping per il suo futuro bambino.  
> Iker all'inizio non la prende tanto bene ma saprà farsi perdonare.

Mentre Iker e Sergio facevano colazione il giorno dopo,Sergio stava pensando ad un piano per avvicinare James a Cristiano.

"Ho un piano!" esclamò Sergio.

"Sarebbe ?!" chiese Iker.

"Allora James è molto timido e sappiamo entrambi che ha troppa vergogna per poter parlare o stare vicino a Cristiano, perciò potresti proporre a Cristiano di aiutarlo a migliorare la tecnica e di fare gli esercizi in coppia con lui." propose Sergio.

"Mmh potrebbe essere un buon piano" 

"Oppure se questo piano dovesse fallire propongo di chiuderli nello spogliatoio a Valdebebas fino a quando non succede qualcosa."

"Sergio non possiamo farlo!! " 

"Dai Iker pensaci.. Loro due da soli,bloccati nello spogliatoio.. una bella scopata e si risolve tutto!! "

"Se tutti ragionassero come te, il sesso sarebbe la cura di ogni male" disse Iker, ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

\--------------------------

Quando Iker uscì di casa per andare agli allenamenti,Sergio si ritrovò solo. Di nuovo.  
Decise di uscire : un minuto in più da solo in quella casa e sicuramente sarebbe impazzito.  
Si cambiò in abiti comodi che non facevano intravedere il suo piccolo pancino,prese le chiavi della sua Audi (che di solito usava quando non doveva fare qualcosa con Iker) ed uscì di casa.  
Vagò per il centro di Madrid, fino a quando non trovò un negozio che vendeva accessori per bambini.  
Parcheggiò la macchina ed entrò nel negozio, c'era proprio tutto quello che poteva servire per il loro bambino : carrozzina,passeggino,culla,fasciatoio,la vaschetta per i bagnetti,il seggiolone,la sedia a dondolo e tante altre cose.  
Sergio rimase sorpreso da tutte le cose che sarebbero servite al bambino.

"Mi scusi le serve aiuto ?" chiese una commessa, che fortunatamente non aveva riconosciuto Sergio.

"Oh si grazie,mio fratello sta per avere un bambino e volevo regalargli la cameretta per il bambino"

"Certo mi segua" disse la commessa.

Dopo venti minuti Sergio aveva acquistato un'intera cameretta per un neonato,un passeggino,una carrozzina,il seggiolone e la sedia a dondolo per il neonato,che decise di farsi spedire a casa,dato che non aveva un camion per trasportare tutta quella roba.  
Una volta uscito dal negozio, Sergio trovò un altro negozio che vendeva roba per bambini, ed entrò.  
Sergio era proprio un malato dello shopping, e non contento di aver già comprato una cameretta, comprò vestitini unisex per il neonato che arrivavano fino al 7° mese di vita del futuro bambino, e giochi di tutti i tipi.  
Soddisfatto dei suoi acquisti,Sergio ritornò a casa.  
Lasciò le miriadi di buste di vestitini e giochi per neonati nel soggiorno ed andò in cucina, intenzionato a preparare il pasto più gustoso che non aveva mai fatto per Iker.  
Decise di preparare un piatto di pasta al sugo,pollo e la torta preferita di Iker : la torta di mele.  
Cercò le ricette su internet e si diede all'opera.

Due ore dopo, l'orologio indicava l'una e mezza, ed Iker sarebbe arrivato in poco tempo,così Sergio preparò la tavola, impiattò tutto e si mise dei pantaloncini corti aderenti con una canottiera bianca,sperando che Iker lo continuasse a trovare attraente nonostante i chili che stava iniziando a mettere su.

Poco dopo Iker entrò in casa.  
La scena che si ritrovò era a dir poco apocalittica : il suo soggiorno era occupato da una cinquantina di buste e bustoni.  
Ne aprì un paio e vide che erano piene di vestitini e giochi per bambini.  
Fece una nota mentale per ricordarsi di non lasciare carte di credito in mano ad uno come Sergio Ramos.

"Ti piacciono ? Ho comprato tutto stamattina!! " disse una voce proveniente da dietro di lui.  
Sergio.

"Sese ma sei impazzito ? Come hai fatto a comprare tutte queste cose in una mattinata ??"

"Oh amor dovevi vedere quel negozio, era pieno di tante cose bellissime che mi urlavano di essere comprate!! "

"E giustamente ti sei sentito in dovere di svaligiare il negozio.."

"Certo Iker,non deve mancare nulla al bambino.. Ah giusto,ho comprato anche la cameretta,il passeggino,la carrozzina,la sedia a dondolo ed il seggiolone. Ce lo spediscono direttamente qui fra una settimana, non sei contento ?"

"Hai comprato anche la cameretta ?! Sese cosa ti è preso ?"

"Sono sempre solo tutto il giorno,nessuno con cui parlare,nessuno che mi faccia compagnia e oggi finalmente ho fatto qualcosa che mi ha portato fuori da questa casa che mi stava facendo letteralmente impazzire !!" urlò Sergio "Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto felice,ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.." disse Sergio prima di scoppiare in lacrime.

"No no amore non piangere ti prego,non sono arrabbiato con te è solo che.. che hai un po' esagerato nel comprare le cose per il bambino.." disse Iker.

"Allora non sei arrabbiato.."

"No Sese,non sono arrabbiato"

"Allora andiamo in cucina che ho preparato il pranzo per te" disse Sergio trascinando Iker in cucina.

\---------------------------------

"Mmh Sese questa torta è qualcosa di eccezionale!! Ci farei l'amore se potessi"

"Invece ti devi accontentare di me amor" disse Sergio prima di alzarsi ed andare dietro la sedia di Iker.  
Massaggiò le sue spalle ed iniziò a baciare il suo collo per poi mordicchiare il lobo dell'orecchio..

"Sese che fai.. aaaaah" gemette Iker.  
I baci di Sergio stavano inviando scosse di eccitazione in tutto il corpo.

"Andiamo in camera ?" 

"Non ci arriveremo mai alla camera" disse Iker rima di prendere Sergio di peso e portarlo sul divano nel soggiorno.

Strappò i vestiti di Sergio ed iniziò a baciarlo con passione e senza preavviso, prese l'intera lunghezza di Sergio in bocca.

"MIO DIO IKER AAAH !!" urlò Sergio mentre il suo ragazzo leccava lentamente l'intera lunghezza dalla base fino alla punta, per poi riprenderlo in bocca e succhiare l'anima fuori da lui,fino a quando Iker rilasciò Sergio junior con un pop bagnato fuori dalla bocca.

Prese una bottiglia di olio lubrificante dal cassetto del mobile del soggiorno,ne versò un po' sulle dita ed iniziò a preparare Sergio.  
Una volta finito,lubrificò la sua erezione ed iniziò a spingere dentro Sergio.

"Oh si Iker ti prego non ti fermare,più veloce ti prego !!" ansimò Sergio e fu accontentato da Iker con una spinta particolarmente forte.  
Sergio era così stretto dato che non avevano fatto l'amore da settimane,ed Iker fece fatica a trattenersi dal venire subito.  
Una volta avuto il consenso di Sergio,iniziò a spingere cercando di puntare sul punto sensibile all'interno di Sergio e scoprì di averlo centrato in pieno quando Sergio iniziò ad urlare.

"Andiamo Iker, più veloce ti prego!" urlò Sergio.

Iker creò un ritmo veloce,che durò fino a quando entrambi raggiunsero il proprio culmine : Sergio grazie alle spinte sulla sua prostata e la mano di Iker che massaggiava la sua erezione, ed Iker dentro di Sergio,grazie alle contrazioni delle pareti di Sergio sulla sua lunghezza.  
Una volta terminato Iker si sistemò accanto a Sergio e lo abbracciò.

"Mio Dio è stato fantastico" ansimò Sergio

"Questo è perchè non abbiamo fatto l'amore da un bel po " disse Iker.

"Mmmh giusto, ieri non ne avevo molta voglia"

"Ti amo Sese,anzi amo entrambi.. una volta che sarà nato o nata non ti sentirai più da solo" disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio.

"Ti amo anche io capitano" rispose Sergio e baciò nuovamente Iker.

"Andiamo a fare una doccia che siamo sudati " disse Iker alzandosi dal divano,ma Sergio non ne voleva proprio sapere di alzarsi dal divano. Era così comodo.

"Sei proprio sicuro di non voler fare una bella doccia calda con me ?" disse Iker cercando di sedurre Sergio.  
Alle sue parole Sergio scattò subito in piedi e seguì il suo ragazzo su per il bagno.

Iker sapeva sempre come convincere il suo ragazzo.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker e Sergio scoprono il sesso del bambino e lo sentono muoversi per la prima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente non sono molto soddisfatta di questo capitolo,perciò fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)  
> Buona serata :*

16° settimana di gravidanza...

Sergio nel corso delle settimane aveva iniziato a mettere un po' di peso e la pancia ormai era molto evidente attraverso i vestiti.  
Pensava di essere diventato troppo brutto con quei chili in più,ma Iker continuava a ripetergli che era bellissimo con il pancione e che il suo sedere grassoccio lo eccitava parecchio.

"Mmh il tuo sedere è così sexy Sese" disse Iker mentre guardava il suo ragazzo che si preparava per l'ecografia che avrebbe dovuto fare nel pomeriggio.

"Iker smettila" rispose Sergio.

"E ti ho detto che anche il pancione ti rende davvero sexy ?" continuò Iker.

"Iker.."

"Allora smettila di dire che sei orribile" disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio "Pronto per sapere il sesso del bambino ?" chiese Iker mettendo le mani sulla pancia di Sergio.

"Non vedo l'ora.. andiamo ?"

"Ai suoi ordini !!"

\-------------------------------

Tre quarti d'ora dopo i due calciatori si trovavano nello studio medico del Dr Moralez, che fece subito sdraiare Sergio nel lettino.  
Quando il dottore iniziò l'ecografia, Sergio era insolitamente tranquillo,mentre Iker era nervoso per la salute e il sesso del loro bambino o bambina.  
Il dottore disse che il cuore del bambino pompava energicamente il sangue e faceva 160 battiti al minuto!!  
Quando mise l'immagine in 3D, Iker e Sergio scoppiarono a ridere : il bambino aveva già imparato a succhiare il pollice!!  
Poi arrivò il momento di scoprire il sesso del bambino...

"Allora Sergio.. Iker.. siete pronti a scoprire se è maschio o femmina ??" chiese il dottore.

Sergio cercò la mano di Iker e la strinse forte..   
"Si" dissero entrambi allo stesso tempo.

Il dottore esaminò l'ecografia attentamente dicendo ogni tanto mmh fino a quando interruppe il silenzio ch si era creato nella camera..

"Congratulazioni è un bellissimo maschietto!!" 

"ANDIAMOOO !!" urlò Sergio dando il cinque ad Iker.

Un maschio.. Stavano per avere un maschio !! pensò Iker,che non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime,iniziò a piangere dall'emozione..

"Iker..ehi stai veramente piangendo ?" chiese Sergio

"Sono così felice non riesco a trattenermi" disse Iker tra le lacrime di gioia.

"Amor vieni qui.." disse Sergio prima di tirare Iker in un bacio profondo.

\---------------------------

Quando rientrarono a casa, Iker e Sergio rimasero a pomiciare sul divano..

"Mmmh avremo un maschietto Iker.."

"Il nostro bellissimo bambino"

" Il futuro campione del Real"

"Oh si diventerà o il miglior portiere o il miglior difensore del mondo"

"Porc..aaah" gemette Sergio interrompendo il bacio.

"Cosa succede Sese ?"

"Il bambino.. il bambino si muove te lo giuro !!" esclamò Sergio.

"C-Cosa.. Mio Dio sei sicuro ?" 

"Si si !!" disse Sergio, e posizionò la mano di Iker sulla sua pancia.  
Sergio sentì il piccolo calcetto del bambino,ma quando il movimento divenne più forte anche Iker lo percepì. Ed era il momento più bello della sua vita.

"E'... è meraviglioso !!" disse Iker emozionato.

Entrambi scoppiarono in lacrime dall'emozione ed iniziarono a baciarsi.  
Finalmente il bambino si era fatto sentire!

\------------------------------

Gruppo what's app del Real Madrid, ore 20.15

 

Iker : E' un maschietto e lo abbiamo sentito muoversi !!

Pepe : Congratulazioni !!

Marcelo : un'altro futuro madridrista sarà tra di noi :D

Cristiano : Vamooooss!!

Toni : Fermi tutti.. lo avete sentito muoversi ?!

Sergio : Ha appena dato un calcetto in faccia ad Iker :P

Garreth : AHAHAHAHA Congratulazioni amico ;)

James : Auguri ragazzi :)

Fabio : Capitano hai fatto veramente centro!!

Karim : Sami voglio i miei 20 euro 

Iker : Stavate scommettendo sul sesso del bambino ? Seriamente ?

Sami : Dai capi io pensavo fosse femmina, siete sicuri che è maschio ??

Sergio : Si ed ora paga pegno a Karim

\------------------------

"Abbiamo proprio dei compagni di squadra esauriti.. " disse Iker.

"Amor.." disse Sergio mentre si rannicchiava tra le braccia di Iker "Io mi sbrigherei a dipingere la camera.. i mobili arrivano la prossima settimana.."

"Di che colore la vuoi ?" chiese Iker.

"Mmmh..Celeste"

"Secondo me è meglio il verde" propose Iker.

"No voglio il celeste!!" protestò Sergio.

"E che celeste sia"

"Iker ?"

"Mmmh"

"Prepara la cena stiamo morendo di fame!!"

"Agli ordini capo!!"


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio sveglia Iker nel bel mezzo della notte per fargli sentire i calci del bambino..  
> La mattina dopo viene assalito dalle manie di una casalinga impazzita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti !!   
> Questo è il 10° capitolo, spero vi piaccia :)
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate !!

3 del mattino..

Sergio continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi sul letto.  
Il bambino si stava divertendo a dare calci nella parte bassa della pancia di Sergio,che era bene felice di sentirli.

"Ikeeeerrr" sussurrò Sergio verso il volto addormentato di Iker senza ottenere risposta."Psss Ikeeeerr svegliati ti pregoo" riprovò Sergio, ma anche quel tentativo andò a vuoto.

"IKER IL BAMBINO SVEGLIATI STO MORENDOOO" urlò Sergio, ed Iker si svegliò all'improvviso con il volto preoccupato..

"Cosa succede Sese ? Oddio il bambino.. andiamo all'ospedale!!" disse Iker impanicato mentre tentava di scendere dal letto.

"Ehi calmati sto bene.. non ti svegliavi con le buone e perciò.."

"Dovevi farmi venire un infarto vero ??" urlò Iker spaventando Sergio.

"Scusa non volevo" disse Sergio iniziando a piangere "E' che il bambino mi sta dando calci da un paio di ore e pensavo che volessi sentirlo"

"No no amore scusami ti prego non volevo urlare" disse Iker prendendo Sergio tra le sue braccia.  
Quando i singhiozzi terminarono Iker baciò Sergio dolcemente.

"Sta ancora scalciando ?" chiese Iker

"S-Si"

"Fammi sentire" disse Iker

Sergio sorrise : prese la mano di Iker, la posizionò sul suo basso ventre ed insieme aspettarono che il bambino iniziasse nuovamente a scalciare.

"Eccolo!!" disse Iker.

I calcetti seppur all'inizio timidi,stavano diventando sempre più forti,così Iker decise di posizionarsi in modo che la sua testa era appoggiata sul ventre di Sergio.

"Ehi piccolino.. sono papà Iker.. mi senti ?" disse Iker verso la pancia di Sergio.  
Per un momento i calci si fermarono,poi il bambino riprese a calciare energicamente contro la guancia di Iker attraverso il ventre di Sergio.

"Ooh qui abbiamo già trovato una tua qualità Sese.. calcia forte come te quando cerchi di atterrare un avversario" disse Iker facendo ridere Sergio.

"Vuol dire che batterà il record di cartellini di suo padre"

"MAI Sese, non potrei sopportare di arrabbiarmi per altri cartellini rossi" disse Iker.

"Mmmh ora puoi metterlo a dormire ? Ho tanto sonno e i suoi calci non sono d'aiuto" sbadigliò Sergio.

"Possiamo provare a cantargli una ninna nanna,una che conosciamo entrambi" propose Iker.

"Arrorrò mi nino ?" propose Sergio ed Iker annuì.

"Al mio tre..uno..due.." disse Iker ed entrambi iniziarono a cantare lentamente..

 

"Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorrò pedazo de mi corazón.  
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir

Este niño lindo que nació de noche,quiere que lo lleven a pasear en coche

Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín.

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmete pedazo de mi corazón."

 

Durante la ninna nanna il bambino lentamente si calmò, fino ad addormentarsi una volta terminata.

"Buonanotte piccolino,io e papà ti amiamo" sussurrò Iker alla pancia di Sergio,la baciò e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a Sergio.  
L'orologio segnava le 3.47 del mattino.

"Buonanotte Sese" disse Iker ma ottenne solo un borbottio da Sergio.  
Baciò la testa del suo ragazzo e si addormentò.  
Menomale che il giorno dopo aveva il giorno libero.

\-------------------------------

Quando Iker si svegliò, guardò l'orologio. Erano le 11.20.  
Davvero ho dormito così tanto ?  
Quando si girò verso l'altro lato del letto, vide che Sergio non c'era.

"Seseee" urlò Iker mentre scendeva le scale.

"In soggiornoo" rispose Sergio.

Quando arrivò in soggiorno Iker rimase sconvolto : Sergio stava pulendo febbrilmente il soggiorno,soplverando e aspirando la polvere in tutte le superfici della stanza.

"Sese cosa diavolo stai combinando ?"

"La polvere Iker !! La polvere è dapertutto !!"

"Sese calmati, non devi pulire per forza tu,potevo farlo benissimo anche io.."

"Non lo faresti bene quanto me..ho pulito anche la cucina, sul tavolo ci sono un paio di pancake con la nutella,frutta e succo all'arancia" disse Sergio

"Mmh grazie amore" disse Iker e baciò la guancia di Sergio,prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.

"Prima che tu vada in cucina.. NON AZZARDARTI A SPORCARE HO APPENA FINITO DI PULIRE !!" urlò Sergio.  
Cosa diavolo è successo al mio ragazzo, pensò Iker.

" Va bene amore, ma promettimi di smettere di fare la casalinga impazzita, mi spaventi" disse Iker provocando una risata ad entrambi.


	11. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte : Iker,Marcelo,Cristiano,Pepe e James iniziano a dipingere la camera del futuro bambino di Iker e Sergio,ma le sorprese sono dietro l'angolo...  
> Nel frattempo Fernando per aiutare Iker a decorare la camera del bambino senza Sergio in mezzo ai piedi, prende Sergio con sè per tutta la giornata...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è diviso in due parti.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della prima parte :)

Cinque giorni dopo...

I mobili arrivarono prima del tempo previsto e per la gioia di Sergio, i lavori per la camera del bambino poterono iniziare.  
Iker d'altro canto non voleva Sergio tra i piedi,perciò decise di iniziare i lavori all'insaputa di Sergio.  
Però c'era un piccolo dettaglio che Iker non riusciva a risolvere : trovare il modo di liberarsi di Sergio per una giornata.  
Dopo aver pensato a lungo, Iker ebbe una illuminazione : prese il telefono,compose un numero ed attese in linea...

"Hola.."

"Hola Fernando sono Iker"

"Oh Iker che sorpresa ricevere una tua chiamata.. è successo qualcosa a Sergio ?"

"Uhm no in realtà volevo chiederti un favore gigante.."

"Dimmi pure"

"I mobili per la camera del bambino sono arrivati con due giorni d'anticipo, e Sese vuole iniziare i lavori subito, però non mi fido ad averlo in casa mentre sistemo la camera.. sai le esalazioni della vernice e poi Sergio impazzisce con le sue manie di designer.. perciò volevo fare le cose all'insaputa di Sese,per fargli una sorpresa.."

"Iker taglia corto, a cosa ti servo ?"

"Potresti tenere Sergio lontano da casa solo per domani con una scusa ? Magari dì che Nora e Leo vogliono vederlo.. oppure fai tu.. ti prego aiutami !!"

"Va bene Iker stai tranquillo, chiamo Sergio e domani passo alle 9.30 a prenderlo va bene ?"

"Si si grazie Nando non so come ringraziarti !!"

"Tranquillo Iker per il mio capitano questo ed altro"

"Ok grazie ancora, a domani Nando"

"A domani Iker" rispose Fernando prima di chiudere la telefonata.

\----------------------------

Come promesso il giorno dopo Fernando prese in custodia Sergio,lasciando Iker da solo a casa, pronto per sistemare la camera del bambino.  
Ad un certo punto suonò il campanello : Iker pensò che dovevano essere i suoi compagni di squadra,che aveva chiamato ieri per farsi aiutare a decorare la camera.  
Quando Iker aprì la porta trovò Cristiano,James,Pepe,Karim e Marcelo attrezzati con tutto il necessario per dipingere.

"Ehi capitano da dove iniziamo ?" disse Pepe poggiando per terra nel soggiorno i secchi di vernice con il set di pennelli.

"La camera è al primo piano, la terza a sinistra, dobbiamo dipingerla di azzurro, sennò Sergio inizia ad urlare e ci fa rifare tutto da capo" rispose Iker.

"Forza ragazzi iniziamo !!" disse Marcelo e tutti i ragazzi salirono le scale per iniziare a lavorare sulla camera.

\------------------------------

"Allora avrò un nipotino che giocherà nell'Atletico ?" domandò Fernando mentre faceva colazione insieme a Sergio a casa sua.

"Nando non iniziare, Sergio junior sarà un madridista e non potrai fare nulla per farmi cambiare idea" rispose Sergio.

"Nora e Leo non vedono l'ora di giocare con il bambino..Anche se Nora quando le ho detto che stavi per avere un maschietto, si è offesa perchè voleva una femminuccia.." disse Nando facendo sorridere Sergio.

"Vedrai che quando vedrà Sergio junior si innamorerà di lui" disse Sergio facendo l'occhiolino.

"Davvero vuoi chiamare tuo figlio Sergio junior ?"

"Certo, dopo tutto il bambino nella pancia ce l'ho io e poi dovrebbe sentirsi onorato di chiamarsi come suo padre"

"Lo sai che Iker non te lo permetterà mai di chiamarlo come te, vero ?"

"Staremo a vedere"

\---------------------------------

"CRISTIANO E MARCELO SMETTETELA DI SCHIZZARMI CON QUESTA DANNATA VERNICE!!" urlò Pepe irritato.

Dopo aver passato un'ora a dipingere, Marcelo aveva ben pensato di iniziare una battaglia di schizzi di vernice alleandosi insieme a Cristiano, ed insieme avevano sporcato Pepe in poco tempo.

"Daaai stiamo solo giocando !!" disse Cristiano ridendo.

"Cristiano ti avverto che se continuate ti riempio di botte fino a quando non diventi irriconoscibile" rispose Pepe.

"Mamma mia che permaloso che sei.." disse Marcelo mettendo il broncio.

"Dai ragazzi smettetela e pensate a dipingere piuttosto.." intervenne Iker.

"Iker ha ragione, quando arriverà Sergio dovrà essere tutto finito" si aggiunse James.

James faceva fatica a stare nella stessa camera con Cristiano : era così bello con la tuta da operaio e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere quando lo vedeva scherzare con Marcelo.  
Perchè si era innamorato di una persona che non lo avrebbe mai considerato ?  
Sospirò malinconico,cercando di concentrarsi nel dipingere la parete,non accorgendosi che Iker lo aveva visto mentre osservava Cristiano e sospirava dalla tristezza.  
Iker decise di prendere una pausa e di parlare con James.  
In quelle settimane aveva tentato di tutto per far avvicinare Cristiano a James,ma James era troppo timido persino per parlare con Cristiano, e perciò fallì ogni consiglio che aveva preso da Sergio.

"James ti và di venire con me al piano di sotto a prendere una cosa ?" chiese Iker al colombiano.

"Uhm si certo" rispose James e seguì Iker fuori dalla stanza.

\---------------------------

"Zio Sese il bambino potrà giocare con me una volta che sarà nato ?" chiese Leo a Sergio mentre giocavano con il lego nel pavimento della camera del bambino, in attesa di andare a pranzare.

"Quando sarà un po' più grande potrai giocare tutto il tempo che vorrai" rispose Sergio sorridendo al bambino.

"Papà mi ha detto che tu sei una persona speciale e che puoi avere i bambini come la mamma" disse Leo con una vocina dolce che fece commuovere Sergio.

"Oh si sono davvero una persona speciale.. Dimmi un po' ti piace zio Iker ?"

"Zio Iker è fantastico !! Mi prende in braccio e mi fa fare l'aereoplano, una volta quando tu e papà eravate andati ad accompagnare Nora dal dentista perchè mamma era da nonno e nonna, zio Iker mi ha insegnato a tirare i rigori e mi ha fatto mangiare tanto gelato al cioccolato a merenda !!"

Nel mentre che ascoltava Leo parlare,Sergio sorrise : Iker adorava i bambini e con Leo quel giorno si era divertito tantissimo.  
E' proprio da quel giorno che si accorse quanto Iker avrebbe voluto una famiglia con tanti bambini ed ora che ne stavano per averne uno,Sergio era felice perchè sapeva che Iker sarebbe stato un grandissimo papà per il suo bambino.

\---------------------------

"James non puoi continuare così" disse Iker una volta raggiunta la cucina.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.." rispose James.

"Di te che muori dalla voglia di stare con Cristiano"

"Io non ce la faccio più !! Ogni tentativo è un completo disastro !!" urlò James.

"Troveremo un modo.. non arrenderti.." cercò di consolarlo Iker.

"Sono uno stupido ragazzino.. Cristiano non mi vorrà mai.." sospirò James. Si sentiva così patetico.

"Cristiano non vorrà mai che cosa ?" disse all'improvviso una voce dietro di loro.  
James in quel momento voleva solo scomparire dalla faccia della terra.

"Cris.." cercò di intervenire Iker ma fu interrotto da Cristiano.

"No Iker.. Cristiano non vorrà mai che cosa James ?" James rimase pietrificato : Cristiano non avrebbe mai dovuto sentire quella conversazione.

"Rispondi James" disse Cristiano guardando James con una faccia seria.

" I-Io.." James cercò di parlare ma dalla sua bocca uscivano solo sillabe. " Io mi sono innamorato di te" disse James e nella stanza calò il silenzio.

James guardò Cristiano aspettando che il portoghese aprisse bocca.  
Cristiano era scioccato : davvero James si era innamorato di lui ?  
Doveva ammettere che per il colombiano provava tenerezza da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta e lo trovava anche carino,sopratutto quando arrossiva per i suoi complimenti.  
Poi pensò agli abbracci durati un po' troppo,le celebrazioni per i goal..il fatto che James lo adorava come un eroe..A volte il sorriso di James li metteva il buon umore ed ogni tanto quando lo vedeva il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata.. E ogni tanto parlava di lui con Marcelo e Fabio..  
Non poteva essere.. solo in quel momento si rese conto che provava dei sentimenti per James.. quel ragazzino che in quel momento stava davanti a lui e lo guardava con occhi supplicanti.

"Lo sapevo che dovevo starmi zitto.." disse James e cercò di uscire dalla cucina,ma una mano tratteneva il suo braccio.

"James aspetta.. sono felice che tu me lo abbia detto.. anche tu mi piaci" confessò Cristiano.

"Stai scherzando ?" 

"No James.. mi piaci.." Dopo quelle parole Cristiano attirò James a sè e lo baciò.

Nel frattempo anche Marcelo e Pepe, attirati dalle urla di James,scesero al piano di sotto subito dopo Cristiano, ed insieme ad Iker assistettero finalmente all'unione di Cristiano e James.  
Finalmente perchè ormai tutti si erano accorti della cotta di James e sopratutto perchè Cristiano quando parlava con lui non smetteva mai di parlare di James.

"OLEEE FINALMENTE CE L'ABBIAMO FATTAAAA" urlò Marcelo coinvolgendo Iker e Pepe in un applauso.

I due ragazzi smisero di baciarsi e risero insieme ai loro amici.  
Era proprio ora che tutti e due si dichiarassero.

"Ok ragazzi so che potrei apparire come un guasta feste ma.. è l'una e mezza, fra quattro ore arriva Sergio e non abbiamo ancora finito di dipingere la camera..." disse Iker.

"Ma io ho fameee" protestò Marcelo.

"Ok va bene prima mangiamo poi riprendiamo a dipingere va bene ?" disse Iker e tutti annuirono.  
Quella camera doveva essere finita in tempo. Anche al costo di svenire dalla stanchezza.


	12. Capitolo 11B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lavori per la camera del bambino terminano e Sergio vede i risultati..  
> Come reagirà ?

"Nando non sapevo che sapessi cucinare così bene" disse Sergio mentre pranzava con Fernando, Leo e Nora.

"Ho dovuto imparare ad arrangiarmi quando Oalla doveva andare fuori città per lavoro"

"Si si papi è il miglior cuoco del mooondo intero" disse Nora "Però non sa farmi le trecce" aggiunse la bambina mettendo il broncio.

"Se vuoi insegno a papà a farle..Ho fatto pratica con Daniela la mia nipotina" disse Sergio.

"Siiiii ti prego zio Sese insegnaglielo"

"Va bene principessa ma la vedo difficile, papà in queste cose è proprio negato" disse Sergio facendo ridere i bambini,

"Eeeeehi ti ho sentito" disse Fernando cercando di sembrare offeso.  
Ma il suo broncio durò poco dato che scoppiò a ridere pochi istanti dopo, seguito da Sergio ed i bambini.

\------------------------------

Casa Casillas-Ramos ore 15.

Dopo la confessione d'amore di James a Cristiano ed un sostanzioso pranzo preparato da Iker, il gruppo di calciatori riprese a lavorare nella stanza del futuro bambino di Iker e Sergio.  
Finito di dipingere l'ultima parete di celeste, mancava solo un'ultima cosa da fare : sistemare e montare i mobili.  
Alle 16.30 visto che la vernice non si era ancora asciugata,Iker decise di iniziare a montare il mobile più facile : la culla del neonato.

"Allora Celo devi montare le staffe di montaggio all'interno della testata e collegare poi la pedana.. dopo di che Cris aiutami a montare il corrimano a destra,mentre James e Pepe montano quello di sinistra... E anche questo è fatto.. Ok ora dobbiamo solo mettere il supporto per il materasso e poi il materasso e... abbiamo finito !!" esultò Iker "Ora dobbiamo portare su la cassettiera,la sedia a dondolo ed il fasciatoio"

"E tutto questo su per le scale ?!" chiese Pepe.

"Si dato che quello è tutto già montato" rispose Iker.

"Casillas mi devi più di un favore" disse Pepe.

"Dai ragazzi a lavoro,prima iniziamo e prima finiamo" disse James e tutti andarono a recuperare i mobili al piano di sotto.

\---------------------------

Quando finirono di mangiare,Fernando, Sergio ed i bambini si sdettero sul divano in soggiorno per guardare Aladin,il film preferito dei bambini : Nora era seduta in grembo a Fernando,mentre Leo era seduto sulle ginocchia di Sergio.  
Verso la fine del film sia Nora che Sergio e Leo si erano addormentati : Fernando portò in braccio prima Leo e poi Nora nelle loro camere, così i due bambini poterono far meglio il loro pisolino pomeridiano.  
Quando ritornò in soggiorno Sergio era ancora addormentato.  
Guardò l'orologio che segnava le 17.30 : Iker fra poco sarebbe venuto a riprendersi Sergio.  
All'improvviso il telefono di Fernando squillò : per non svegliare Sergio prese la chiamata in cucina.

"Pronto"

"Nando sono Iker"

"Ciao Iker come va con la stanza ?"

"Bene abbiamo appena finito di arredarla.. fra 10 minuti appena i ragazzi se ne vanno vengo a prendere Sergio"

"Oh va bene allora mi conviene svegliarlo"

"Si è addormentato ?"

"Oh si , stavamo guardando un film con i bambini e si è addormentato insieme a loro"

"Non svegliarlo allora,lo farò arrivare a casa addormentato"

"Ok va bene allora a dopo"

"A dopo Nando" ed Iker attaccò la telefonata.

\------------------------------

15 minuti dopo Iker arrivò a casa di Fernando e Sergio era ancora addormentato.  
Lo prese in braccio e dopo aver salutato Fernando,lo appoggiò lentamente sul sedile della macchina,allacciò la cintura e partì verso casa.  
Quando arrivarono a casa, Iker portò Sergio in camera da letto, lo posò nel materasso e lentamente tolse i vestiti a Sergio per sostituirli con il pigiama.  
Una volta cambiato Sergio,anche Iker si cambiò con il pigiama poi si sdraiò,sistemò Sergio nel suo grembo ed iniziò ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.  
Poco dopo Sergio si svegliò e si guardò intorno confuso : non era più a casa di Fernando ma a casa sua. Come aveva fatto ad arrivare a casa sua ?  
Poi si rese conto che era in grembo ad Iker.. ecco spiegato come aveva fatto ad arrivare a casa sua.

"Ssh Sese calmati" i sussurri di Iker lo riportarono alla realtà. "Ti sei addormentato a casa di Nando e non ti ho voluto svegliare" spiegò Iker.

"Mmh va bene.. com'è andata la giornata ?"

"Beh per prima cosa James e Cristiano ora stanno insieme.."

"COSA ?!" urlò Sergio scioccato.

"Per spiegarti questo prima ti devo far vedere una cosa.. Alzati !!" disse Iker trascinando Sergio giù dal letto.

"Chiudi gli occhi Sese e non sbriciare !!" Sergio obbedì e si fece guidare da Iker, fino a quando si fermarono.  
Sentì una porta aprirsi e fu spinto dentro una camera.

"Ora puoi aprire gli occhi" disse Iker.

Quando Sergio aprì gli occhi rimase sorpreso : Iker aveva arredato la camera del bambino in una sola giornata !!  
Le mura erano dipinte di celeste ed i mobili sono sistemati alla perfezione : c'è il fasciatoio,la cassettiera, la culla e la sedia a dondolo al centro della camera.

"Mio Dio Iker è...è stupenda!! " disse Sergio con le lacrime agli occhi per l'emozione.

"Per la verità mi sono fatto aiutare da Celo,Pepe,Cris e James.." ammise Iker.

"Pazienza è bellissima, non so cosa dire.. Ho il ragazzo più bello del mondo !!" disse Sergio abbracciando e baciando Iker allo stesso tempo.

"Beh ora mi devi raccontare cosa è successo tra James e Cris"

"Praticamente stavo parlando da solo con James, Cris ci ha sentiti, si sono dichiarati l'uno con l'altro e poi si sono baciati.. tutto qua" raccontò Iker.

"Lo sapevo che erano fatti per stare insieme... ma ora che dici se facciamo qualcosa noi due.. in camera da letto..." disse Sergio accarezzando il petto di Iker con la punta delle dita.

"Certo mi amor tutto per te" disse Iker prima di prendere Sergio in braccio stile sposa ed iniziare a baciarlo con passione.


	13. Capitolo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il compleanno di Iker

20 Maggio 2015 - Compleanno di Iker.

Oggi era un giorno speciale : Iker avrebbe compiuto 34 anni e Sergio voleva rendere la giornata speciale.  
Ancelotti aveva dato la giornata libera ad Iker per festeggiare il suo compleanno al meglio con Sergio ed il loro futuro bambino,perciò Iker, quando Sergio si svegliò,era ancora addormentato.  
Sergio si alzò lentamente dal letto per non svegliare Iker ed andò in cucina, deciso a preparare la miglior colazione che Iker abbia mai mangiato.

"Sergio junior che dici di preparare a papà degli ottimi pancakes con la nutella ?" sussurrò Sergio al suo pancione ed ricevette in risposta dei calci forti.  
Ultimamente aveva preso l'abitudine di parlare al suo pancione,convinto che il bambino avrebbe sentito la sua voce e si sarebbe messo a comunicare con Sergio con i suoi calci.  
Iker era scettico su questa cosa, ma Sergio lo ignorava, perchè il loro bambino era intelligente e comunicava con Sergio attraverso la forza dei suoi calci : se era d'accordo con Sergio dava calcetti forti, oppure se non lo era dava calcetti più deboli.

"Lo sapevo che sei un bambino intelligente,ma nessuno mi vuole mai credere" disse Sergio e prontamente il bambino si fece sentire con altrettanti calcetti forti.

Dopo un po' la colazione di Iker era pronta per essere portata al piano di sopra : Sergio prese il vassoio con il cibo,salì le scale ed arrivò nella camera da letto,dove Iker stava ancora dormendo.  
Appoggiò il vassoio sul comodino ed andò ad aprire le tapparelle per far entrare un po' di luce nella camera.  
Iker gemette e si girò su un fianco per dare le spalle alla finestra.  
Sergio si sedette sul bordo del letto, prese il volto di Iker tra le sue mani ed iniziò a riempirlo di baci, fino a quando Iker lentamente si svegliò..

"Mmh Sergio.." gemette Iker. Le labbra di Sergio erano così morbide..

"Tanti auguri a tee" un bacio sulla guancia destra. "Tanti auguri a tee" un altro bacio sull'altra guancia. "Tanti augurii San Ikeer" un bacio sulla punta del naso. "Tanti auguri a teee !!" ed infine Sergio baciò Iker sulle labbra, che ricambiò con un bacio lento.

"Mmmh sono i migliori auguri che qualcuno mi abbia mai fatto" disse Iker sorridendo.

"Questo perchè hai me come ragazzo che ti risveglia dolcemente e ti prepara anche una colazione golosa" disse Sergio indicando con lo sguardo il vassoio sul comodino.

"Sese non dovevi.."

"Ssh" sussurrò Sergio mentre prendeva il vassoio e lo appoggiava sulle gambe di Iker, che nel frattempo si era seduto."Ora mangia sennò si raffredda tutto" disse Sergio prima di baciare il suo ragazzo di nuovo.

\--------------------------

"Penso che ora tu sia pronto per ricevere il tuo regalo" disse Sergio una volta che Iker ebbe finito di fare colazione.  
Entrambi scesero al piano di sotto per vedere la TV nel divano del soggiorno.

"Sese ti avevo detto di non prendermi regali" lo sgridò Iker.

"Ma io non ti ho preso proprio nulla, anzi.. il regalo che voglio farti è introvabile nei negozi" disse Sergio prima di andare in cucina con la scusa di voler prendere un bicchere d'acqua.

"Cos'è questo regalo allora ?" urlò Iker.

"Questo amore.." disse Sergio con una voce seducente.  
Iker spalancò gli occhi : Sergio era appoggiato nello stipite della porta che metteva in comunicazione il soggiorno con la cucina, completamente nudo con una coccarda attaccata nel pancione.

"Ti regalo me stesso..puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi solo per un giorno" disse Sergio avvicinandosi lentamente verso Iker. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui "Posso usare la mia bocca qui" sussurrò Sergio prima di separare le gambe di Iker,che erano ancora intrappolate sotto i pantaloni della tuta.   
Avvicinò il volto al cavallo di Iker "Mmh sicuramente le mie labbra qui ti farebbero sentire da Dio" sussurrò prima di alzare lo sguardo verso gli occhi del suo ragazzo.

Iker era rimasto come pietrificato : la visione di Sergio che sussurrava parole sporche era paradisiaca ed anche Iker junior era così interessato alla situazione, che non vedeva l'ora di uscire fuori dalla sua prigione di cotone.

"Mmmh è così grande" disse Sergio abbassando i pantaloni della tuta,lasciando stare i boxer al loro posto.  
Iker era rosso dall'eccitazione,la sua ragione se n'era andata via da un pezzo,lasciando posto alla lussuria.  
Urlò all'improvviso quando Sergio iniziò a leccare la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dei boxer.

"Se urli così ora cosa farai quando farò così.." disse Sergio prima di abbassare i boxer di Iker fino alle caviglie.  
"Urla amore.. urla quanto vuoi !!" disse Sergio prima di avvolgere le labbra attorno all'erezione di Iker.

"PORCA TROIAA" urlò Iker.

Sergio prese tutta la lunghezza di Iker in bocca ed una volta arrivato alla base iniziò a succhiarlo fortemente.  
La stanza risuonava con i gemiti di Iker,mentre Sergio leccava sulla punta per poi prenderla in bocca e succhiarla.  
Con la mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo su e giù, prima lentamente e poi velocemente..

"Sese io sto per.. aaaaah" ed Iker venne nella mano di Sergio,che lo accarezzò durante la sua estasi e si sedette affianco a lui.

"Piaciuto il tuo assaggio di regalo ?" disse Sergio.

"Mmh se questo è solo un assaggio non oso immaginare cosa mi aspetterà dopo" rispose Iker.

\-------------------------

Dopo pranzo la coppia si trovava nel divano del soggiorno intenta a guardare una partita di basket,con Iker seduto sul divano e Sergio sdraiato con la testa nel suo grembo.

"Iker.. stavo pensando.. come lo chiameremo il bambino ?"

"A me piacerebbe Nicolas, a te ?"

"Bel nome Nicolas.. a me piacerebbe chiamarlo Emilio.."

"Ed io che pensavo che lo volessi chiamare Sergio"

"Sergio junior è in pole ovviamente !!"

"Finchè ci sarò io a fargli da padre, non te lo permetterò mai"

"Uff.." mise il broncio Sergio. Iker sorrise : Sergio era così carino quando metteva il broncio.

"Dai amor non fare così, stasera ti porto a cena fuori"

"Iker non posso uscire di casa.. se ci vedono è la fine !!"

"Sssh fidati di me.. non ci scoprirà nessuno" disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio.

\---------------------------

Iker quella sera portò Sergio in un terreno deserto della campagna di Madrid,dove c'era anche un piccolo laghetto illuminato dalla luce della luna.

"Wow Iker.. è così romantico" disse Sergio.

"Questo posto me lo ha consigliato mio fratello.. qua ci porta la sua fidanzata quando vogliono fuggire dalla città"

"Unai ha proprio gusto.."

Iker rise e tirò fuori il cesto da picnic insieme alla coperta : sistemò tutto nell'erba vicino alla riva del laghetto, si sedette con Sergio ed iniziarono a cenare sotto il cielo stellato di Madrid.

"Questo è il miglior compleanno della mia vita" disse Iker dopo cena, mentre era sdraiato sulla coperta con Sergio a fissare le stelle.

"Davvero ??" chiese Sergio.

"Si è tutto perfetto.. tu... il bambino.. non potevo chiedere di meglio dalla vita"

Sergio si rannicchiò vicino ad Iker e lo abbracciò : Iker aveva ragione, questa serata era davvero perfetta.  
Iker si girò su un fianco verso Sergio, avvolse le braccia attorno a lui ed iniziò a baciarlo.  
Una mano scese a posarsi sulla pancia di Sergio ed il bambino, avvertendo il tocco di Iker,iniziò a scalciare lentamente.

"Il bambino sembra contento" disse Sergio sorridendo. Poi intrecciò la mano di Iker sul suo ventre con la sua, ed insieme ascoltarono i calci del loro bambino.

"Il nostro piccolo madridista.." sussurrò Iker prima di riprendere a baciare Sergio.

Era tutto così perfetto e nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.


	14. Capitolo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il trasferimento di Iker.

25 settimana di gravidanza... 9 luglio 2015  
Camera da letto di Iker e Sergio.

"Quindi Perez ti ha detto senza mezze misure che non ti vuole più al Real Madrid..." disse Sergio con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Si Sese, hanno detto che accetteranno l'offerta del Porto."

Sono settimane che Iker stava trattando con la società per rimanere a Madrid, ma Perez aveva già deciso : Iker doveva andare via da Madrid.   
Lo aveva convocato stamattina nel suo ufficio e gli aveva comunjcato la notizia.  
Una volta rientrato a casa Iker aveva raccontato tutto a Sergio.  
Sergio aveva sperato ogni giorno che la società cambiasse idea, ma alla fine si era illuso per nulla.  
Iker, l'uomo della sua vita spedito in Portogallo, a cinque ore da Madrid.  
Tra poco meno di quattro mesi avrebbero avuto il loro bellissimo bambino, il loro miracolo, ma non a Madrid.  
Iker era distrutto da questa faccenda e Sergio odiava vederlo triste ed abbattuto.   
Tutta colpa di quello stronzo di Perez.  
Prima manda via Carlo, ora Iker.   
No questo era troppo : voleva vivere a Madrid, giocare e vincere con il suo Iker fino alla fine della sua carriera, crescere insieme il loro bambino a Madrid.   
Tutto questo non poteva più accadere e questo combinato al vedere il suo ragazzo abbattuto faceva rabbia a Sergio,tanta rabbia.  
Sergio si alzò dal letto all'improvviso, lasciando Iker seduto sul letto.

 

"CAZZO STIAMO PER AVERE UN BAMBINO E TI SPEDISCONO A CINQUE ORE DA ME ?! DIMMI IKER COME POSSIAMO FAR CRESCERE IL BAMBINO SE TU MANCO CI SEI A CASA !!!!" Sbottò Sergio all'improvviso.  
"Sese ti prego calmati.. il bambino..." disse Iker prima di alzarsi e raggiungere Sergio in piedi, che non accennava a calmarsi.  
"NO IKER CALMARMI UN CAZZO, STANNO ROVINANDO LA NOSTRA FAMIGLIA, COSA PENSI DI FARE UNA VOLTA CHE SARÀ NATO ED IO POTRÒ TORNARE A GIOCARE ? COME FAREMO A CRESCERE NOSTRO FIGLIO INSIEME SE TU NON SEI QUI ? NON POSSONO BUTTARTI FUORI COSÌ DAL REAL, TU SEI LA NOSTRA ANIMA, TU SEI IL MIO MONDO COME FARÒ A VIVERE SENZA DI TEEEE" Urlò Sergio prima di scoppiare in lacrime tra le braccia di Iker.  
"Amore calmati ti prego ora vieni e sdraiati con me, però ti prego calmati" disse Iker abbracciando forte Sergio. "Al bambino non fa bene tutto questo stress" continuò Iker mentre si stendeva sul letto con Sergio in grembo.  
Accarezzò la pancia di Sergio : nell'ultimo mese la pancia era diventata ormai un bel pancione, il bambino stava crescendo in fretta e quando scalciava si vedeva addirittura il piedino.  
Iker quando accarezzava il pancione di Sergio riusciva sempre a calmare il suo ragazzo, che nelle ultime settimane era stressato per questa storia del possibile trasferimento di Iker, ma stavolta non riusciva proprio a calmarlo, sentiva che lo stress non voleva abbandonare Sergio.

"Sese ti prego lo sento che sei agitato, cerca di rilassarti"   
"Come faccio Iker, ti stanno portando via da me, Perez ti odiava già da tempo e aspettava l'occasione per mandarti via. Questo bambino per Perez è stata l'occasione giusta per accusarti di essere un cattivo portiere perché distratto per colpa del bambino e di avermi fatto finire la stagione in anticipo. Mi sento come se mi stessero togliendo la vita da dentro di me, perché senza di te io non posso vivere. Come faremo con il bambino ?" Disse Sergio sconsolato.  
"Per ora possiamo solo andare in Portogallo, vivere il resto della gravidanza ed i primi mesi del bambino li. Potrai tornare in forma e riunirti alla squadra per l'inizio di metà stagione e poi farò avanti ed indietro ogni giorno libero che avrò per stare con voi due. Quando andrai ad allenarti o sarai in trasferta, Cristiano ha detto che sua madre sarebbe felicissima di occuparsi del bambino.. poi esiste Skype ed i telefoni, in modo che posso stare con te a distanza ovunque tu sia. Possiamo far funzionare le cose. " disse Iker nel tentativo di consolare Sergio.   
"Ti amo Iker, non voglio che tu mi lasci"   
"Ora sono qui è questo che conta. Ti amo. Vi amo entrambi." disse Iker prima di baciare Sergio.  
"Cosa ha deciso la società ??" Chiese Sergio una volta finito il bacio.  
"Daranno l'annuncio ufficiale dopodomani. Il giorno dopo farò una conferenza stampa e poi partiremo per raggiungere la sede del Porto.  
Hanno informato la società della nostra condizione e hanno detto che non ci sono problemi.."  
"Va bene amor, ti seguirò ovunque tu voglia andare"

3 giorni dopo...

L'addio alla squadra era stato triste, il giorno della conferenza stampa loro non ci sarebbero stati per sostenerlo dato che dovevano partire per l'Australia.  
Dopo un abbraccio di gruppo i ragazzi raggiunsero il pullman della squadra diretto per l'aeroporto, lasciando Iker da solo ad affrontare la conferenza stampa.   
Le lacrime scorrevano sulle guance di Iker mentre dava il suo arrivederci ai tifosi ed alla sua squadra del cuore.  
Finita la conferenza stampa Iker entrò per l'ultima volta negli spogliatoi.   
La nostalgia di tutti i ricordi legato a questo posto gli fece venire voglia di spaccare tutto : era così ingiusto, lui amava Madrid, aveva dato tutto ma non è bastato.   
Il giorno dopo Iker calcò l'erba del Bernabeu per l'ultima volta da capitano del Real Madrid per dare il saluto ai tifosi.  
Quando quello stesso giorno rientrò a casa, prese le valigie già pronte e con Sergio si diressero in aeroporto per raggiungere la sede del Porto per firmare il contratto.   
Una volta saliti sull'aereo Iker prese un profondo respiro e strinse la mano di Sergio : da oggi partiva un nuovo inizio con il suo ragazzo e il suo futuro bambino.


End file.
